The Notebook
by EmmaJones22
Summary: So I have a notebook where I write all my ideas in and one day someone had grabbed it from my bag and I was absolutely horrified so I wrote a story about it Enjoyy One-Shot -CaptainSwan


**{No this is not as in the notebook the beautiful sad story, ENJOYY}**

It is the first school day and everyone is saying, 'New year, New chances.'

Fuck off

Emma was walking with Regina and even from a mile away, they could here sounds and voices coming out of the school. They looked at each other and laughed, "Our school is really loud." Regina chuckled. Emma agreed and they talked about their holiday until they reached school.

The girls walked through the door and suddenly it was dead quiet and everybody was looking at Emma and Regina, "Why are they looking at us?" Emma whispered.

"I have no idea." Regina whispered back.

A small brown haired girl walked towards them, Belle, "You might want to come with me." She said with a concerned face and walked to the library. There was absolutely nothing and nobody there. Belle had told the school that renovating the library would bring in more money. So that is why everything is empty.

"They found it." Belle suddenly said.

"Found what?" Emma asked confused, what in the hell was she talking about. She saw Belle grabbing a notebook from her bag, tossing it on one of the working banks from the renovation.

"Isn't that your notebook from your first year?" Regina asked when she noticed one of the stickers on the cover. Emma nodded her head, still didn't quite figure out what she...

Oh Shit. In her first year Emma wrote small stories to relax and sometimes just to get away from reality, but some stories were going a bit far. Not like fantasy stories with all kinds of creatures, but more like fifty shades of gray stuff and if that wasn't enough, Emma wrote it about her history teacher and herself.

#MindIsBlown. Never saw that coming did you!

"Does Jones know about this?" Emma asked in shock.

Belle shook her head, "No and if you don't want him to know you should run to Kathryn, she made copies and is telling everyone, lets hope she did not tell Mr. Jones yet."

"OMG she is such a cunt!" Regina whined. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed, but Gina was indeed right, Kathryn is a pain in the ass.

While Emma was lost in her thoughts, looking for a way to kill Kathryn. Regina saw Belle grab her phone and her face lightened up, "Good news, Kathryn has broken her leg and is walking on crutches so she is not that fast and won't be a big problem."

Emma and Regina thanked and hugged her goodbye, then walked to Mr. Jones's classroom. When they came inside, Emma noticed that there were no students in class. A deep British voice made them come back to reality, "Miss Mills you have a free period, Miss Swam you're staying with me."

Her eyes go big and Gina whispered her good luck. Mr. Jones closed the door behind Regina and locked it, Remind the details ;).

Once Regina was gone, I started pacing. Of course she knew this was going to be about her notebook, but she started stressing and started rambling on about her homework. Mr. Jones held up his hand to stop her talking, "This is not about your homework, miss Swan It's about your notebook." He said with an serious face. Emma's head fell down and she bit her bottom lip.

"Fuck." she whispered, "In my defens," she started, "I wrote this in my first year and that was about 2 years ago."

He chuckled, "Don't worry I'm not mad, I just wanted to know how you got some of the information about me?"

The only thing Emma got from that sentence was that he actually read the story. In absolute horror she said, "I may have hacked your e-mail and undercover stalked you on all your social media." while fidgeting with the buttons on her school uniform.

Killian rolled his eyes as if to say, "I figured." but then his face got more serious, "Why?" he asked.

"Why?" Emma repeated him in shock, "Jesus Christ have you seen yourself?!" She slowly started to get lost in her words, "You're like sex on legs and even the thought of you dominating me is getting me hot and bothered." Her eyes were closed and heat was spreading through her body.

Suddenly there were a pair of lips on her own.

Killian was kissing her.

Killian was FUCKING KISSING HER!

One of his hands was on the side of her head and the other made its way to her waist. He moved toward her ear, "Don't make a sound." He commanded and the hand on her waist moved to shove her skirt down, Emma gasped.

Killian bit on her earlobe, "I told you to stay quiet." he soothed the bite with his tongue. His hand was cupping her mound, one of his fingers softly stroking through her folds.

Emma bit her lip to prevent the moan that was dying to come out.

"You're not allowed to come unless I say so." Killian said while setting a furious pace on her clit, "And remember to stay quiet."

His voice was dark and Emma's panties were ruined, "Sneaky little minx, all these fantasies you had." he started pumping his finger in and out of her cunt, "Writing them all down and pleasuring yourself while reading it."

Emma moaned with her mouth closed, not much later a flat hand came in contact with her perky backside, "These slutty uniforms should be banned from schools." Killian groaned.

"Killian, please let me come." Emma didn't care if she was allowed to speak or not. "Let me come, or fuck me I don't care, I need more." She whisper screamed.

He shoved her down on his desk and ripped away her red with black lace thong. Emma undid the buttons on her blouse herself, revealing a matching bra.

"Please tell me you only wear those kinds of undergarments?" Killian asked in complete awe.

Emma nodded and smirked, "Sometimes I don't wear anything underneath it at all." Killian groaned and kissed her deeply. She unbuttoned his shirt, rubbed her hands over his hot torso and trailed them to the seam of his pants.

Killian grabbed her, turned her around so she would be bent over his desk again. Everything that happened next went to fast for Emma's head. Her string was pushed aside and she heard him drop his trousers. The next thing she knew, there was a 9 and a half inch cock pumping inside of her.

"Oh Christ!" Emma moaned, she was glad Killian played with her first. Otherwise this would've hurt so badly.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Killian groaned.

"Probably just as long as I have."

Killian grabbed her hips and set a hard pace, hitting Emma's G-spot over and over again.

Emma could barely speak, all that came out of her mouth were moans. Her inner walls were fluttering around Killian's cock. "Please...Killian... ." her eyes rolled back in her head, he was really pushing her to her limits. One of Killian's hands on her hip made its way to in between their bodies. She was so close, she might actually die.

Her own hand went to her breast, touching it and squeezing her nipple.

Killian pulled her up against his body, still hitting the marvellous spot inside her. His lips sucked a mark on her neck just below her ear.

That did it for her, walls clenching tightly around Killian.

"Is it now a complete wrong time to say that this was my first time." Emma said out of breath

Killian's eyes went wide, "but don't worry I'm on the pill." She added and saw him visibly relax

A sudden impulse in Emma's body made her go down on her knees and take Killian's cock in her mouth. "Oh fuck!" Killian moaned, not expecting her to do this as it was only her first time. And what a first time it was.

She sucked on his tip while jerking off the rest of his shaft. Her fingers fondled his balls then took him all the way in, her throat almost bulging.

Killian grabbed her head and started fucking her throat. It did not take him much longer to shoot his load down her throat.

"Are you sure that this is your first time?" He panted, still coming down from his high.

Emma smirked, "You've read my stories, right?"

They made out for a couple minutes before Killian pulled back, "Was this a one time thing?"

"Heck no, I have written more stories that I want to bring to reality, maybe add romantic dates?" Emma asked with an adorable smile.

Killian smiled back, "I would like that." He said and gave her a small peck on her lips.

When they both pulled back, Killian looked at Emma and chuckled, "In all kindness love, but you look absolutely fucked."

Emma looked at her reflection in her phone, her mascara was under her eyes and her lipstick was smushed around her lips, "Shit I really do." She laughed and grabbed her toiletries and fixed her make up.

"We both won't tell anyone right?" Killian stated the serious matter.

Emma shook her head, "except Regina of course." Killian frowned at her, "We can trust her. I've known her as long as I can remember." She pouted.

Killian rolled his, "Fine."

It was quiet for some time when they both noticed that Emma's breast were hanging out of her shirt and that Killian was almost completely naked.

"We should get dressed." They said in unison and laughed. As they started getting dressed, there was a knock on the door.

"Emma! Are you and Mr. Jones almost done? I need you to stop me if I try to kill Kathryn!" Regina called from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Emma shouted to her and quickly pushed her boobs back into her shirt, grabbed her bag and started walking toward the classroom door. Only to be stopped by a thought. Emma dropped her bag, turned around and gave Killian one last kiss, "Until next time, Mr. Jones." She whispered, then turned back and unlocked the door. She walked away with Regina, but not before giving him on last wink.

Killian smiled to himself. This was going to be one hell of a year.

**{Here you gooo. Sorry that it has been so long! School is a bitch.  
1748 words, dear god}**


End file.
